My own Resident Evil story
by FzX
Summary: What happens when Longmont Colorado is attacked by the T-Virus and I survive to live the nightmare. Some things are from Resident Evil, and others are real. Chapters 5 to final are up! R&R!
1. The last day of school

My own Resident Evil story.  
  
"Resident Evil" and all related links are property of Capcom entertainment. Characters in this Fan-Fic are fictitious and some are real people I know. Resemblances with real life people are very big coincidences.  
  
Prologue  
  
Hi. My name is Aldo. I'm 17 years old and I'm about to finish my Junior year at Niwot High, I barely turned 17 in April 11. Everyone thinks that the years passing by mean experiences to remember. Moments like your fist kiss, your first shaving or even your graduation and your fist car. Much of those moments are infinite joy that you'll remember forever... But not for me.  
  
I was waiting like everyone to the school year to finish. I knew those 3 months of vacations were going to be sweet and I would sleep all day like I envisioned it. But also the last day of school was the day I would never forget... And I wish to forget... After that people just would forget and go on with their lives. But I would never forget it. That day was pure terror, but it revealed me that if I really believe... I can survive.  
  
1. - The last day  
  
Longmont Colorado May 27, 2004  
  
It was a nice moment the first hours of the last day of school. I was sleeping with no interruptions and then playing videogames, also eating all my favorite foods like chicken of pizza, and why not Sushi? It was very pleasant. But from nowhere, a strange noise faded away all those marvelous things. I wondered what was that until I woke up. It was the alarm noise ringing on my ear. My mom was yelling at me to wake up. "Come on Aldo. Wake up. Time to go to school." I just sat on my bed as I rubbed my eyes asking which day was it. She told me "Today is last day of school" I turned to her "Last day of school?" I asked, "Yes. Last day of school" The look in my face changed from tired to excited look as I jumped off the bed and pushed my mom out of my room. "Come on mom! I gotta change my clothes!" Mom just went out as I looked in my closet for pants, T-Shirt and a Shirt. Also some clean underwear. After looking inside I found what I was looking for. I changed as fast as I could.  
  
I went to the kitchen where my mom was making some breakfast. It was already 6:37 Am. Time for me to leave and ride my bus. I grabbed the flying toast as I rushed to the main door. "Aren't you forgetting something?" My mom told me. I thought about it. Backpack: Check, Clean underwear: Check, Clean clothes: Check, House keys: Check, Kiss mom: None. I walked by mom's side as I kissed her cheek. I turned and headed to the street.  
  
The bus stop was the parking lot of the Kanemoto Park. The park was very close to my house, so I got there before the bus. I stopped and waited for the bus to come. During those minutes, Casey was already coming. Casey is a freshman from my school, we just met in the first block 5 class. She can pick a little on me, but she's just trying to pull the best out of me. She got to my sight. "Hey Aldo" I replied back "Hey Casey." She turned to me to ask me a question "So are you free this afternoon?" I looked at her with a confused face. "Maybe... I'll need to check. Why?" Her faced looked as ever as she spoke to me "I'm going to the mall today. Wanna go play Dance Dance Revolution?" We both liked Dance Dance Revolution. So we went to play together sometimes. "Sure. I'll check." Casey closed her eyes as she replied me back. "Well, if you can. Look. There comes the bus." The bus no. 25 was turning right on the street straight of us. It got to us and we all rode it. On the next stop Brandon hopped on. Brandon is some kinda a best friend. He's also a freshman. Niwot High is in Niwot. It is just like 10 minutes away from Longmont. On our way we were talking about the typical stuff we always talk about. "So. You did your move on the girl you like?" Brandon turned to me as he had this annoyed look on his face "Remember you told me that you'll help me on that?" I chuckled as I replied. "Remember that I told you that there are moments in life where you don't need my help and you gotta think fast." Brandon had a lot more annoyed face "But..." I replied back with a serious tone like answering back. "Look. Just do things like that like you say, by yourself. It can't be that hard to reveal you feelings to a girl..." Brandon lowered his head with a low tone. "Ask me how..." "Don't worry. I know you'll do it someday. Hey... What happened there?" Everyone turned to the side of the highway. A bunch of cops and paramedics were in the scene. I was able to see some blood on the dirt and the painful expression of the victim. Cops were blocking so I didn't determined the cause of the death.  
  
We got to the school in time. We had like 10 minutes to go to the library. After those ten minutes the bell ringed. It was Day one. Everything went smoothly. Time passed and Block 4 arrived. It is U.S. History. Before the class we always talk about current events. All events were about Iraq and some gay couples having sex on top of a tree. But there was one that attracted me. Alex got this event that is related to the one of this morning. The information said that a family that lived on a ranch between Niwot and Longmont was brutally murdered. The killers seemed to be a group of about ten people. The parents and three-year-old child were apparently... eaten. Everyone in the class was shocked about this. But Mr. Howe relaxed us. Everyone was talking lowly about this case. I felt a strange feeling that something was going to happen.  
  
It was time to leave school already and I got to my house. I left my backpack and told my mom that I was going to the mall. She told me to return before sunset. I got to the mall taking a Longmonster bus. I walked to Cyberstation, Namco's arcade place like Sega's dreamworld or Capcom's Nickelcity. Casey was waiting for me playing Dance Dance Revolution. She was dancing "Love Shine" Her favorite song. She already went from Light to Standard. I changed two dollars for eight tokens and walked to her. And said "Hey." Casey didn't turned, but she replied. "Hey Aldo. I'm almost done with the song." After three seconds, the final beats of the song tuned with the smashing of Casey's feet hitting the floor buttons. Silence broke into people roaring and clapping. It was the sound when you finish a song. She got a C overall. She's getting better. I stepped on the right and she moved to the left. We inserted eight coins. Four for each one and chose versus mode. We chose "Love Shine" again. After that, "CRASH" my favorite song. After five songs, the game was over. I turned to Casey and told her, "I'm going to the restroom. I won't take long." "Ok." Casey kept dancing.  
  
The restrooms were close, so I got there fast. And made my business. After that I washed my hands. While I was washing them, I heard screams all over the place. I hurried and ran to the hall. There were people running to the emergency exit behind me. People had a fear look on their faces and some had bloodstains. Some were hurt like if parts of them were chewed. I took one step forward. And suddenly the office door on my right opened revealing a person running. "I don't wanna die here!" The sir screamed. He got past me. I looked at the running man as I wondered what was going on. Suddenly a person who was running got to my right. "Out of my way!" He pushed me inside the office. I crashed against the desk. I felt a rush impact on by back. I stood up slowly rubbing my back. I tried to open my eyes and I saw the worse. The door was closing. I ran to the door, but it close. "No!" I screamed. The door was locked. I was trapped inside. Suddenly there was a person who stopped running and started hitting the thick glass on the office. He was screaming, but the barrier muffled his screams. He was screaming like "Let me in!" or "Open the door!" I turned to him as I screamed. "I'm locked inside! I don't have the key!" Suddenly the person turned to his left looking at something. He had a shocked face. He was screaming again like "Get away from me!" or "Please help me!" a shadow grabbed him and started eating him, blood splattering on the glass. I just ran and hid under the desk. I close my eyes tightly thinking about that shadow. "Is he the killer? My god. I just wanna get out of here!"  
  
Six hours passed on the ticking clock. The ticks seemed like heavy drums sounding each second. I stood up as I saw the rotting body of the guy. The killer ate him. I decided to get out of there. But the door was still locked. I searched over the desk flipping papers and moving some Mickey Mouse's figurines. After looking for something, I just slammed my hand against the desk. A sound like a box with a little metal object inside sounded under all the papers. I removed the paperwork and found a secret lid on the desk. I moved the lid revealing a Key. I took the key and used it on the doorknob. The door opened smoothly. I stepped out of the sterile office and looked at the massacre. "Did the killer do this?" I stepped forward looking at the rotten bodies. There was a bad smell in the air like a dead skunk, or two dead skunks. I rushed to the arcade to see if Casey was Ok. Everyone was dead. Some arcade machines were destroyed and others tumbled down. But there was no Casey around. Maybe she escaped. I rushed to the nearest exit, but a weak voice interrupted my haste. "Hey... Kid..." I turned to the source of the voice. It was Officer Anderson. He is an officer from the Longmont police department. I walk to him and asked him what happened. He told me, "Suddenly some strange guys appeared... Everyone was running after one of them ate a girl." I realized that maybe... "Wait! Did she have short blond hair?!?" "No..." It was good to know she wasn't Casey. "So what did do this?" He turned quickly over my back warning me of the hostile behind me. "Behind you..."  
  
I turned, and my whole body froze after I saw what was behind me. He was walking like if he was drunk. But his look was the scarier of all. He didn't have an eye and the other one was white as the blood stained cotton shirt he was wearing. Chunks of what looked like rotten flesh hanging about to fall from his creepy face and some parts of his body. His smell was like shit and vomit combined creating a rotten smell. My instincts were screaming to me. "Stop! Stay away from me!" The creepy man didn't listened to me as he kept walking very slowly waving his heavy arms up about to grab me. "I said, Get away from me!" He didn't listened. When he was about to charge his whole body to hug me, I dodged him with a quick side jump to my right. His speed decreased until he turned to me and started waling again. "What do you want?!?" He wasn't listening any word I said. When I thought that he was going to get me, Officer Anderson shouted at me giving me something. "Kid!... Here!" Officer Anderson threw an object. It was black and has a hilt. I lifted the object from it. The shape, the trigger, and the cannon, It was a 9mm Semiautomatic handgun. "Use it!..." Officer Anderson told me to use the gun. "But what about if he's just drunk?!?" "He's already death..." "What?!?" I turned to the man. Was he dead? Or was it a bad joke? I had no time to think. I lifted the handgun and I squeezed the trigger. The top of the gun pushed me back as it fired from its screaming mouth. Bursts of fire shouting heavy words in the form of 9mm bullets. They flew as they hit the man. "What?!?" After 5 shots he was still standing. I changed my target to the legs and resumed my fire. Suddenly the third bullet met with the first one creating an explosion, which pulverized the man's knee. After he fell, he kept silence for a few seconds. Suddenly he started pulling his dead weight body with his weak arms. I still didn't believe that he was still alive. "The head... Shoot at the head..." Officer Anderson told me to do. I changed my target for the bald scrapped head. The raging bullet hit the head stopping the man. He was now dead.  
  
"What are you?!?" I still wondered what he was. He looked human, but acted differently, Like a Zombie. Yes. Hard to believe, but he was a Zombie. "A Zombie? But how?" I heard the sounds of pain coming from Mr. Anderson's mouth. I rushed back to him. When I touched his wrist to check his pulse, I felt just flesh. Inactive flesh. Mr. Anderson was dead. "Officer down..." I knew that Mr. Anderson wanted me to survive this one giving me his handgun. "Right... I'll use this and find any survivors in town. Hope that Casey and Brandon are Ok..." I checked Mr. Anderson's belt packs for anything useful. There were 2 full clips of fifteen bullets each. The gun had three left after the fight with that Zombie. I was wearing pants with many pockets, so I just slipped the clips in the biggest one. I stood up heading to the nearest exit.  
  
The outside was a mess, cars on fire and dead people from innocent people, to police officers. I checked my mental map of the area calculating the shortest route to the neighborhood. After checking the shortest one, I made the first step to the city of the dead. From Zombies and other creeps, to the freakiest monsters I ever have seen. The ultimate test of survival is about to begin. 


	2. The dusk of the death

My own Resident Evil Story.  
  
2. - The dusk of the dead.  
  
I already realized that the shortest way to get to my house would be going thru the railroads heading to the houses area following the streets to S. Bowen St. Ken Pratt boulevard was blocked by crashed cars and some dead bodies. I had found some Zombies on the way. I dodged some. But I was trapped by one of them. I just took the three last bullets of the clip shooting at the head. After that, I swiped the release button letting the falling clip crash against the ground as I slapped a fresh clip with fifteen bullets. With the other clip I had a total of thirty bullets.  
  
I continued my way until I got to Missouri St. I turned left heading thru Pratt Pkwy. On my way, there were bodies in the Kanemoto Park. I recognized two of the bodies. One was of a girl called Sarah Miller. She was another freshman from my school. She was kinda cold sometimes, but she was cool though. Her body was covered in blood and her guts were pulverized. Her torso cage was ripped by some kind of powerful claw. Her face was still in pain with blood running on her mouth. She died by a very painful way, Very slowly. The second one was Jessie Hawkins. He was also another freshman of my school. We just talked once about Yu-Gi-Oh! He had a big shape, but he was kinda dull. He was still a good guy from the point of view. Some of his clothes were ripped and most of his body was pecked by powerful little holes. Some of them were still bleeding. His eyes were poked out by the same holes. Whatever who did this, made them suffer for a long time. I kept a minute of silence and I turned to the road heading to my house.  
  
I was in front of Burlington Elementary. The crystal gates were crashed and some had blood. Some little kids from the Karate class were dead. Their shoulders were chewed and their faces deformed beyond recognition. I was about to turn and resume my walk, when I heard a familiar scream. "HA! HELP ME!" I turned to the gate as I realized the voice. "Casey!!!"  
  
Did Casey really survive the Mall to find refuge inside of the elementary school? Whatever happened, she needed help. And fast.  
  
I rushed to the gate as I stepped inside. Only the emergency lights were revealing the contents of the darkness, some dead teacher and students. Also there were some dead dogs from the Fire department. I rushed thru the halls calling Casey. After wandering in the building for two minutes, she appeared running from something. Something was indeed chasing... Hunting her. "Casey!" She turned to me as she ran as fast as she could. "There's a monster chasing me! Help!" She was being followed by what looked like a dead Dalmatian. Its flesh was rotten and some chunks were falling off. There were slimy stains of blood from the injuries; its glowing yellow eyes reflected a primitive behavior. It wouldn't stop until it got its prey, this time, Casey. I lifted the handgun still having fifteen bullets in it. I waited until Casey passed me as I squeezed the trigger., bullets hitting the zombie dog's body. But it didn't stopped. I changed my aim for the fast legs. After five shots, the entire body rolled over the ground. It was still alive. Its weak paw pulling the body as I walked close enough to take a straight sot to the head. Before shooting, I replied to the moaning. "Nobody messes with my friends." I pulled the trigger and the dog creature died finally.  
  
I turned to Casey as I asked her for her condition. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" She turned to me. "I... I'm Ok..." "Good." I helped her to stand up as I asked how she managed to get to the elementary. "So, Casey. How did you manage to get here from the mall?" "Well, after you went to the restroom after playing Dance Dance Revolution, a girl was attacked by one of those creatures. After she was killed, more of those creatures entered creating chaos. I was about to go get you when a police officer, Officer Anderson. Pulled me out for my safety. I escaped with the group, but those creatures attacked us on our way. I escaped and found Sarah and Jessie. We tried to find refuge in the elementary, but we got attacked again. Sarah and Jessie helped me to escape, but they got killed..." Casey's rushed face turned into a sad one. I looked at her as I lowered my head. "I'm sorry..." "It's Ok. They would want me to be strong after this." "Yeah. Of course." She lifted her view to my face as she realized what to do. "Now we need to get out of here." "Sure. But I wanna first check my house. Maybe my mom is still alive." Casey understood the situation. "Ok. I'll follow you. You're the one with the gun." "Yes. You'll need a weapon. We'll take care of that soon." "Let's go."  
  
We got out of the school and turned to the left heading to S. Bross St. We got to the front door of the house, but it was reduced to pieces. Some bloodstains on it. "No!" I rushed screaming calling my mom hoping for her to be Ok. After rushing thru the house, I found her sleeping on the floor of the restroom. I got closer grabbing her shoulders shaking her. "Mom. Wake up." No response... "Mom?" Still no response, There wasn't a response, Only the echo of my voice. "Mom?!? MOM!!!" ... She was dead... I started crying trying not to accept the fact that she was gone. Casey got closer to me. "There was nothing you could do... I'm sorry..." Without turning I asked Casey to do something. "Casey... I'd like to be alone for a minute..." "Sure..." She backed away as I tried to solve my sorrow.  
  
After a few minutes I got to the living room where Casey was waiting for me. She looked at me very concerned. "You feeling better?" "...Yes. She would wanted me to be strong in this situation just like Sarah and Jessie to you." "So where do we go now?" "We're heading to the weapons shop as Ken Pratt Boulevard. Maybe we'll be able to find some weapons and ammo. I just have twenty-two bullets left." "Then let's get going."  
  
We returned to the outside as we kept walking to the weapons store. Now is decided. We're finding more survivors and getting out of the city. 


	3. A new menace

My own Resident Evil story.  
  
3. – A new menace.   
  
Casey and I kept our way to Ken Pratt Boulevard after we found my mom death... Killed by those creatures. Our next stop was the weapons store in Southmoore plaza. Hopefully we would find another weapon with heavier firepower.  
  
No zombies or monsters showed up on our way, but what we would find... What would be delivered to us would be even more dangerous than we ever expected.  
  
We got to Southmoore plaza. The stores in the area were destroyed and heavily damaged. There were bodies everywhere; bodies of people who tried to get out. Blood covered some bodies. "Aldo! Look!" Casey called me pointing at one of the bodies. "What is it?" I asked. We took a look at the body. It was definitively killed by one of the monsters. But the way he was killed brought ideas of what kinds of creeps would be hanging around. His rib cage was torn apart and the guts were basically removed in a very violent way. Some rests of his guts were splattered on the ground. The smell of the body was not very pleasant. The only thing left of him was his empty chest and his squashed head covered in a sea of blood.  
  
Casey kept staring at the body. I grabbed her shoulder telling her to keep going. We turned slowly and headed to the weapons shop a few locals away.  
  
We got to the weapons store. The crystal door was smashed with some bloodstains. The ones inside tried to get out fast trying to escape from the monsters apparently. We stood at the stands. Almost every gun was useless due to the blood on them. They were unusable. I went over the counter and searched inside of the drawers as Casey looked on the stands for a usable weapon. I was lucky. There was one unopened handgun bullet box inside. I pulled the empty clips out of my pockets filling them with the bullets. One per one, the clips filled. "Look at this..." Casey brought a Remington shotgun. It was brand new, no shells loaded and still shining black. "Good one. More firepower for us." We were lucky that the shotgun still worked. We just had to find shells. I kept looking in the drawers. I found a shells box with fourteen shells inside. "Give me the shotgun" Casey passed the shotgun to me as I grabbed the shells and slid them in the hollow tube of the Remington. Seven fit in making it able to use. I decided to keep the Remington due to my grip. But Casey still needed a weapon. After taking a deep breath, I took the handgun handing it to her. "Here, take it." She looked at me. "But what if you run out of shells?" I kept a smile. "I'll be Okay without this. You need this most than me." Casey changed her mind taking the handgun and the clips I got ready. "Thanks." I slip the rest of the shells inside of my pockets as Casey slip the clips in her pockets too. We headed out of the store planning our next move.  
  
We were out in the parking lot. But Casey pointing at something at the sky broke the silence. "Look!" I turned to the sky. It was a helicopter coming by. The strangest thing was that it was carrying a strange load of red capsules. "Maybe we can call it to get out of here!" Casey got the idea. "Well, sounds good to me." We were screaming waving our arms on a visible spot of the parking lot. The helicopter changed direction into us. It lowered its altitude turning the spotlight on enlightening us. I was able to recognize the logo of the helicopter, one of the world's top companies in medic supplies and computer technologies. "... Umbrella? What's an Umbrella helicopter doing here?" "Does it matter? We're getting out of here!" "I have a strange feeling about this..."  
  
The helicopter turned the spotlight off. When we thought it was about to land, it got one of the capsules fall to the ground. "A capsule?" Casey wondered. But the red capsule shattered in midair revealing a shadow that landed creating a small earthquake. The shadow leaned down a little, and then is stood straight. It was come kind of big broad looking man. He was wearing a dark green coat, he was bald and his fists of the size of a human head were covered in dark black gloves. The creepiest part of it was its eyes. They were white from eyeballs to irises. We froze due to the radiance of violence he radiated from his big body and big curled fists. My instincts reacted flowing a rush of adrenaline as I told Casey to run. "Casey! We gotta get out of here!" Casey's body was frozen. She didn't move an inch with the terror face she had. I grabbed her forearm pulling her. She reacted running away with me. "What's that thing?!?" "I don't know, but we have to get out of here!"  
  
As we ran, we heard the heavy steps of the man. We kept running in one of the alleys of the plaza to the back street, but squashed cars blocked any way out. There was no way out.  
  
We turned trying to return the parking lot, but the man was in front of us. We were trapped between the man and the cars. He lowered his knees exposing his tough looking shoulder ready to charge against us. As he started running, I told Casey to dodge the incoming blast. We made a dodge roll in opposite directions. The man crashed against the cars and got stuck for a few seconds on them. Thinking about what to do fast, I looked at one of the gasoline tanks of one of the cars. It was still full. Then I asked Casey for the handgun. "Casey! Gimme your handgun!" Casey handed me her handgun as I took aim to the gas tank. I fired two times causing a big explosion that would kill the man. Even an elephant wouldn't survive the blast.  
  
After the engulfing explosion faded, I took a closer step to the thing that tried to kill us. It looked like a man, but didn't act like one. His face was fixed with its eyes still open. I thought about any possible names for this monster. Like Zombie or Zombie dog. Any possible names were, The Frankenstein monster, The Terminator, Dr. Evil, Mr. X. "Mr. X..." I nodded. "I think that's the right name for now..." Casey nodded with me. Thousands of questions wandered in my head about this thing. Why it would try to kill us? Is it just us? Any other survivors? And why was an Umbrella corp. helicopter carrying this thing? If it was the content of the capsules, then there must be more of them in those capsules.  
  
"You okay Casey?" "Yes. I'm fine." I turned to the parking lot explaining what to do. "We need to get out of here before..." Casey's scream interrupted me as I turned to the man's big hand. "Oh shit!" Its finger was twitching. It meant that he was still alive. "We need to get out of here! Now!" We rushed to the parking lot. As it got up again taking slow steps, it tried to get us. "Is there something that we can get away fast?!?" Casey asked as we ran. I looked around, and there was an unscratched car. "There! To the car!" We ran wishing for the keys to be in there. Our prayers were answered. The keys were in the engine but the doors were locked. "What now?!?" There was only one choice. I lifted the Remington as I told Casey to stand back of the car. I pulled the trigger and a rush of sparks came out of the hole of the Remington shattering the crystal into shards. I opened the door unlocking the co-pilot's door. "Do you know how to drive?!?" Casey asked me with a rushed tone. "I think I can get us away from it! I hope so..."  
  
I turned the key starting the engine. It went smoothly as I switched the gear to reverse. As the car went backwards, Mr. X sped up rushing to the car. "Hang on Casey!" I made a sharp turn changing the gear from Reverse to drive. I pushed the accelerator deep and the car sped. Mr. X was still following us. I turned to Casey asking her. "Can you drive?" "Just a little, I know how to, but..." "That's enough. Drive!" She took the steer wheel as I got grip on the window. I aimed the Remington to Mr. X and fired to the chest. Pumping another shell, I aimed my shot to the upper chest near the neck hoping to knock him down. The shot knocked him down. He was rolling on the asphalt. The car got away from Mr. X enough to lose him. The body on the asphalt got away until he disappeared in the shadows.  
  
I took control of the car as my heart was recovering its normal beat. "Is it dead?" Casey asked me in a concerned way. "Maybe... But I feel that it is still alive...." "What's our next plan?" I turned to the road looking at the straight parkway. "Well, we're gonna go get Brandon." Casey turned to me. "But what if he's already... Gone..." I kept a smile in my face. "He's stronger than you expect. I know that he's still alive, but... Looks like that there are even nastier things in town. And this is only the beginning." I kept my sight on the road as I thought about the situation, and the possible culprits.  
  
"......... Umbrella........." 


	4. Rescuing private Brandon

My own Resident Evil story.  
  
Casey and I were able to get heavier firepower for any nasty thing that could show around. The mutilated body of a man gave us questions about the creeps that might be hanging around town.  
  
On our way out of the store, we saw an helicopter flying around town. It was a helicopter carrying a bunch of red capsules. The helicopter was an Umbrella Corporation Helicopter.  
  
Suddenly the helicopter let one of the capsules fall and released a powerful human-like monster. We named him "Mr. X."  
  
Even a big explosion wasn't enough to kill him. And we escaped in a car we found.  
  
Things are getting worse in town, and this is just the beginning of it. We hope that Brandon is still alive, but we're gonna know that there is something badder in there...  
  
4. – Rescuing Private Brandon.   
  
After losing Mr. X, We drove all the way to James Cir. Going via Pratt pkwy. We turned right at James Cir. Nearby to the church and stopped the car in front of a blue two floor house. That was Brandon's house.  
  
I just came sometimes. When I went to play videogames or to hang around. The front door was smashed reduced to splinters.  
  
We got out of the car as I grabbed the Remington and Casey grabbed the handgun. I turned to Casey and told her "Stay sharp. There might be monsters inside." Casey turned to me and replied. "Okay."  
  
We took slow silent steps inside of the wooden floor. The aquarium at the left in the living room was reduced to pieces. There was still water flowing to the floor and three fishes jumping on the ground. I walked closer to the little fishes, grabbed them and placed them in the part of the destroyed aquarium that still had deep water.  
  
I rubbed my hands on my pants and hold the Remington on my hands again.  
  
I turned to Casey and asked her what she thought about the place. "What do you think about this Casey??" "There was a monster here. A Zombie wouldn't be able to cause this mess..." "True. But what kind of monster can do this? I mean. we already saw Mr. X, but we lost him minutes ago. He's not fast enough to get here." "Yes. Then what could it be?"  
  
We walked to the kitchen. There was a body lying on the ground, three powerful claws ripped its thorax beyond sex recognition. But the face told us who it was. It was Brandon's Mom. Apparently she tried to get out, but the monster got her before she could even move. There was also a light gas smell. The stove was releasing the gas. We turned to the hall leading to the stairs, but we heard a strange noise coming from the basement. "What is that?" Casey asked me. I turned to the door leading to the basement as I nodded. "There's only one way to find out..." I twisted the doorknob opening the wooden door. With the Remington on hand, we went downstairs. There was still a small bulb on. The place smelled like vomit-shit.  
  
In the shadows they're as a figure, a shadow apparently devouring something. Could be a Zombie. But one of Casey's steps cracked a, Christmas tree red ball ornament. The crack attracted the shadow's attention. It left the body on the ground. The body was Brandon's dog. But betting that the dog was indeed big proved that the creature would be powerful enough to kill a person in seconds. The shadow revealed to the light, it was indeed a monster. A greenish humanoid monster with amphibian features, its body was covered mainly with green scales and both arms had three claws each. That definitively was the monster that killed Brandon's mom.  
  
We felt a rush of cold blood running thru our veins as we saw the creature. But after that second, it drew one of its claws back and lowered its knees. I instantly stood in an offensive pose, but it leaped faster than I expected. A quick reaction due to the pump of adrenaline I had bas to block the attack with the Remington. After one second I was holding the creature in front of me. I was on the ground holding the weight of the creature. Casey was paralyzed and I just told her. "Casey! Go to Brandon's Room upstairs now!" Casey tried to answer me. "But! But what about you?!?" "I can take care of this! Just Go!" Casey turned and went upstairs rushing to Brandon's room. I still was holding the creature; I was able to feel the saliva of the creature dripping on my face. Thinking fast, I lifted my right leg and smacked what was supposed to be the creature's genitals and pushed it to the wall. The creature was squirming of the pain, but it would be up in a few seconds. Scanning everywhere for a way to delay it, I saw a stand with heavy stuff directly up of the creature. I lifted the Remington and fired blowing the stand and letting the heavy to stuff fall on the creature.  
  
The creature wasn't moving anymore. But it was still breathing. I realized that it was my time to catch up with Casey. I turned and rushed upstairs. I locked the door on my way up just in case that the creature got up. When I was about to walk upstairs, the creature was smashing the door I locked. I rushed faster upstairs heading to Brandon's room. When I was about to get to the door, I heard the sound of the door being destroyed by the creature. I even rushed faster and knocked at the closed door. "Casey! It's me! Open the door!" Casey opened the door fast; I was able to see the creature taking a left turn ready to charge at me. I entered in the room and closed the door. Right after I locked the door, the smacking pushed me back. After a few smacks, the creature went away.  
  
"Is it gone?" Casey asked me in a concerned tone. "I think so... But it will be back. Anything about Brandon?" Casey lowered her head replying me. "No... I checked everywhere. But the closet is locked." "How can closets be locked?" Just after that second we heard something inside of the closet. "What is that?!?" "Maybe a Zombie..." I walked closer to the closet and lifted the Remington. "Casey. At the count of three, open the closet." "Right" Casey placed her hand ready to open the sliding door; I took aim at the door and counted. "One... Two... Three!" Casey opened the door and a body came out screaming. "AAAAAAHHH!!!!!!" The body was lying on the ground. It was Brandon. But we weren't able to tell if he was dead or alive... He woke up rubbing his head. The first thing he saw was I, but his impression wasn't very glad. "Oh, my head... Hey! Lower that thing! I'm not a target you know?!? I lowered my gun bearing a smile on my face almost about to laugh. "Brandon! You're alive!" "My words exactly! And Casey!" Casey turned to Brandon also bearing a smile. "I hate to say it, but I'm still glad that you're alive." Brandon sat on his bed asking us about how we survived. "So how you guys survived all this?" I also sat on the bed answering the question. It took a few minutes to tell the entire story, how the mall was attacked, how I escaped and found Casey at the Elementary school, how we got weapons, and about Mr. X.  
  
"So you say that this thing is unbeatable?!?" I lowered my head frowning and thinking about it. "Well, It survived a deadly explosion, but that doesn't mean that it is invincible." Casey turned worried to us. "But what about if it is here already?!?" "Then we need to get out of here. But there's the monster down there..." Brandon turned to me. "Then what's the plan?" After thinking a few seconds, I came out with an idea. "I got something. You two go to the car outside. If I was able to fight that creature off, maybe I can distract it to let you guys get on the car, then I will try to delay it and get out too." Brandon changed his face to concern. "You sure you gonna be okay?" "Yes. Now is time to go." We opened the door slowly to prevent any conflict upstairs. We went downstairs to the living room heading to the front door. But the creature was already on one of the couches waiting for us.  
  
We executed the plan. "You two go! Now!" Casey and Brandon opened the door as I went deeper in the house. The creature was about to get them when I lifted the Remington and called the creature. "Hey! Where are you going Kermit?" I shot making superficial injuries on the creature. It turned to me leaping again. This time I dodged with an evasive roll to my right. I ran to the Table room leading to the backyard. It was still following me. Now I had to lose it. Maybe I would head out to the backyard and lose it between the trees. I tried to open the slide door, but it was locked. Behind me there was the creature about to finish me as it did with Brandon's mom. I dodged to my left, but I was trapped between the wall and the creature. "Great. Now what do I do?" I had no hope but to block the next attack. The creature stood on leaping pose again. I lifted the Remington to block the blow again. But suddenly a big shadow crashed thru the crystal slide door smacking the creature to the wall.  
  
The shape was recognizable. Dark green coat and human head sized fists. Mr. X finally got me. I was frozen due to it; it lifted its big fists up to midair. I just closed my eyes begging for the end. But the creature changed its target from me to Mr. X. The creature attacked Mr. X canceling the attack he was about to make. Both monsters started fighting off. I realized it was my chance to get out. I rushed outside. Opening the door and feeling the fresh breeze, I rushed to the conductor's seat opening the door. Casey turned to me with the concern face. "You made it!" "Yes! Thanks to Mr. X." "Is Mr. X inside?!?" Yeah. He's fighting against the creature. Now we need to hurry!" I turned the keys turning the engine on. But before I was about to step on it, a shadow revealed from the inside of the house. It was the creature. If it got it would meant... "Mr. X was defeated?!?" "I don't think so. Look!" The creature was severely injured and about to die. And with a final scream, it dropped to the ground dead. Behind it was Mr. X still standing. "It's time to go!" I stepped deep on the pedal sending he car to the road as a rocket. We went fast enough to lose Mr. X.  
  
After a few minutes, we were on Main Street heading out of Longmont via south heading to Westminster. We finally got away from the city, The city of the dead. "Looks like everything is over now..." Brandon took a deep breath as he said that. "Maybe you're right. But I still got something bothering me..." Casey turned to me wondering about it. "What about it?" "That Umbrella helicopter... Why was it there? And why it released Mr. X? And where did that kind of creature came from?" Brandon changed his tone to a worry one as he pointed to the road. "Umbrella or not Umbrella! Look at that!" There was something like a worm a few meters away. But it was huge! Rushing directly to the car. "Shit! This is still not over!"  
  
I tried to lose it by turning the car around. But we weren't able to escape. "What now?!?" Casey was worried to death. "We have to ram this thing!" I handed the Remington to Brandon for that moment. "Brandon! If it gets closer, blast it!" "Roger!" Brandon grabbed the Remington and aimed at the rushing creature. When it got really close, he fired hurting the worm severely. It was my chance to turn the car and squash that worm. "Okay guys! Hang on!" I made a sharp turn heading to the painful worm's head. The wheels squashed the fragile head, but a heavy bump smacked the car's belly. The car didn't stopped after that. "What's going on?" Brandon wondered about the bad feeling. "The brakes are jammed!" The car went directly to a parking lot of some kind of factory. Finally the car stopped after it crashed against a light. After that, I was in darkness. I wasn't feeling like if I was in the car anymore.  
  
Can this be the end of our escape? 


	5. The Birds

My own Resident Evil story.  
  
We go to Brandon's house, but we weren't expecting a dangerous monster inside.  
  
We tried to lose the monster by going to Brandon's room. The plan worked, and we found Brandon hiding in the closet. We explained him the situation, and about Mr. X.  
  
We had to escape before Mr. X would find us. I distracted the monster to let Casey and Brandon get in the car. But the monster trapped me. Suddenly Mr. X appeared saving my life from the monster. But before Mr. X would kill me, the monster attacked Mr. X. they fought as I ran away.  
  
When we were already outside of Longmont, a giant worm tried to ram us. The brakes were jammed and we crashed in a parking lot of some kind of factory.  
  
5. – The Birds.   
  
I was in a dream. The dream was about the summer break. I was playing videogames, going to the mall and why not Water World? Enjoying each minute of it. But then like a flash the first day of school came. I woke up at 6:00 am and cached the bus. Everything was normal. First four classes and gone to home. But home wasn't quite normal. The whole town was turned into a phantom town. Silence everywhere and strange shadows surrounding me. A bigger shadow came to me. It was wearing a long dark green coat. I just ran away as fast as I can. But the shadow was still following me. The darkness covered me and it was swallowing me slowly. My screams were muted and I was covered by the darkness. Then I was eating a dead person. Blood dripping in my mouth and my hands covered in blood. I recovered sense looking at this, and I just screamed.  
  
I woke up after I screamed. I still was in the car. "Bad dream?" I wondered. I was wondering how I was still alive. Then I looked in front of me. It was the most common security device for a car besides the seat belt. "Air bags. They save lives." I smiled as I rubbed the air bag that saved my life. I turned to my right and Casey was also asleep with her head on the air bag. I grabbed her shoulders as I was calling her. "Casey. Wake up." Casey woke up. She was looking everywhere still weak. "Where are we?" I turned to the surroundings looking at the place where we were looking for an answer. "Looks like were in a parking lot, still in the city limits. Brandon!" I turned back. Brandon was also asleep. "We gotta get out. Help me get him out." We opened the doors and went to the back of the car. I opened the back door and pulled Brandon out. There was no response from my callings. I checked his pulse. He was still alive. "What do we do now? The car crashed and we're in the city limits." I turned to the road just a few meters of us. "Maybe we can walk to the nearest town and ask for help..." A strange noise froze my speech. I turned up and saw the creepiest thing that could be around. It was an army of crows. They're eyes were glowing crimson red. They were in a formation in the lights and electricity cables. Directly looking at us with those paralyzing red eyes.  
  
"What do..." I turned to Casey hushing her. "Shhh... Any strong noise can alter these crows." There were some bodies around. They were pecked to death like Jessie Hawkins back there in Kanemoto Park. Brandon was waking up. I just got closer to him as he asked about the location. "Hmmm... Where are we?" "Okay Brandon. First of all, I know you're gonna be a little surprised when you open your eyes, but for any reason don't..." Brandon opened his eyes as he pointed to the crows screaming. "Aaaahh!!! Crows!" "...Scream." The crows stared flapping their wings lifting their bodies to the air. "Way to go Brandon!" Casey was beating Brandon. Without hesitating I lifted the Remington and shot at the first wave of crows, like seven of them fell to the ground dead. I pulled the trigger a second time, but it clicked empty. I already spent seven shells. "I can't reload here!" "What are we gonna do?" I was looking around and I saw the factory. I took a small step and I was waving my arm calling Brandon and Casey. "To the factory! Now!" We ran as fast as we could. We were reaching the entrance of the factory. We got in the first room we saw. We closed the door escaping from the crows.  
  
The appearance of the room was like a security room. A set of small screens and six lockers, also there was a small bed. There were lots of papers on the desk. I scanned the papers looking for information of who's the factory, but Casey called me answering my question. "Look at this." It was an Umbrella corporation poster. It had the Umbrella logo on and the company motto. It said like this "Obedience brings discipline, Discipline brings Unity, and Unity brings power. Power is life. Umbrella Corporation, helping making your life easier." Also one of the papers had the header, "Umbrella Corporation Longmont Factory." It was one of the Umbrella factories. There were two medals on the desk. One was a golden eagle medal and the other was a silver wolf medal. They had the inscription "The keys to the sanctuary of new life." on the back. The screens displayed some areas of the factories from lockers to plant rooms. There were bodies everywhere, also some dead bodies in lab coats. "Maybe there's a lab here." Casey wondered about the persons in lab coats.  
  
I opened the lockers looking for something that might help us. There was a gun rack in the third locker. There was a set of magnums inside. Also there were Magnum bullets inside. The magnum models were desert eagle. I grabbed the three of them handing them to Casey and Brandon. Also I gave bullets to them in equal numbers. I lifted the Remington and loaded it up with the rest of the shells I had. I tucked the Magnum in the big pocket of my pants, and one extra clip in the small one. I also slipped the two medals in the mid size pocket. I had the Remington and the Magnum for anything that might show up. I kept reading the documents on the desk and one was a dairy of the keeper of the place.  
  
April 24 2004  
  
As always I came and entered in my shift. I ordered a pack of donuts from Winchells and made some coffee.  
  
Everything was the same. People wandering around working like ants. But I never had contact with the lab division. I just kept looking at the factory.  
  
May 12 2004  
  
I heard from Fred that there was a spill in the lab and that the place was locked up. Why didn't the corporation let them escape at least?  
  
May 16 2004  
  
It was night. And suddenly some guys wearing gas masks came to my office. They just pushed me off looking at the monitors. I just was like "Okay. Can you explain me what's going on here?" They ignored me and went to the elevator leading to the lab.  
  
They got there and inputted some kind of medals on the side holes opening the doors. There were some creatures waiting for them there. The creatures went out close to this room. I was able to hear the steps of them. I just hid in one of the lockers.  
  
May 24 2004  
  
I had been here for a long time. And TV says that there are some strange murders around town. I bet they're those creatures. There are still creatures coming out of the elevator, I can't take this any longer!  
  
May 26 2004  
  
I decided that if I can't get out of here, then I have to kill myself. If somebody is reading this, please don't make my mistake and get out of here!  
  
The rest was blank. There was a lab in the factory after all. And according to the dairy, there was a spill in the lab and creatures came out just in the date of the murders. This kept me curious about where did the creatures came from. I realized that I had to investigate and find out who was the culprit of this.  
  
I grabbed the Remington with my hands and headed outside. I turned to Casey and Brandon as they asked me where I was going. "I'm gonna check that place out. You two stay here. If I don't return in ten minutes, go look for me. Ok?" They nodded positively. Now it was time to check the place named the sanctuary of new life.  
  
There I was going to find what caused the appearance of the monsters and who made this happen. Also that the worse things are just waiting to be discovered. 


	6. The sanctuary of new life

My own Resident Evil story.  
  
After crashing in the parking lot, we escaped from the crows that tried to annihilate us. The nearest place was an abandoned factory. After investigation, we discovered that the factory is Umbrella's.  
  
Also the information said that there was a lab in the facility. I took the two medals on the security room's desk and headed to investigate that elevator to the lab.  
  
But the worst would be in there, and the answers to all the questions up to now.  
  
6. – Sanctuary of new life.   
  
I closed the security room's door as I went out. The crows were gone, so I took the stairs at the end of the hall to the left. But when I took the first step, I heard a sound coming from a weapon and a voice. "Don't move!" The voice sounded like a hired mercenary. "Now turn around nice slowly." I turned back looking at the face of the man. He was white and dark haired, almost black. He had blue eyes and was dressed up in a military gear-up. He was holding a machinegun pointing it at me. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" I took a deep breath about to answer him. "My name is Aldo. And yours?" The man had a face like if he was about to get angry, but he paused and answered my question. "... Hunk..." "Look. I was trying to escape with my friends, and then we got here by accident and escaped from the crows outside. We found refuge in the security room upstairs and I was quite curious to investigate this place." Hunk frowned his face as he asked me. "You have the two medals to open the elevator?" I was looking for an answer. If those medals were important, then anybody, good or evil would try to get them. "No..." I answered back. "I know you're lying to me! Where are they?" He lifted his machinegun higher. "I told you! I don't know!" Hunk took a deep breath explaining me what about the medals. "Look. I need those medals. The T-Virus leaked causing chaos in this place. And I need to get to the lab and gather the sample of the GT-Virus. If you cooperate, then you'll get out of here alive. Now, where are the medals?" "I don't know! And what's the T-Virus anyways?" Hunk chuckled softly. "Look. You are not authorized to know about this. And I want to kill something. You'll be the first!" Hunk lifted his machinegun about to squeeze the trigger. A few seconds before he could even fire, a shadow made its way thru the concrete wall. From the dust, the shadow revealed. Dark green coat, Mr. X. "So they sent the retrievers..." Hunk nodded slowly and ran away.  
  
I was in front of Mr. X alone. I had no choice but to run away. In the next room, there was a door that was able to deep lock. I locked the door, and smashing waves tumbled the door a little. After a few, Mr. X went away.  
  
I waited five minutes inside of the room, and I opened the door again. Mr. X was gone. I kept my way based on a map I found. I finally reached the room before the elevator. It was a big room for steel melting. There was a console full of buttons and levers that manipulated the entire room from activating the melting to moving the containers. The containers were big enough to hold a full-grown man. "Too much for an abandoned factory uh? Time to get to the elevator." Suddenly a door slamming interrupted my steps. It was Mr. X. So many times following me and almost invincible, then I wondered. "I wonder if he can be melted? Hope this plan works." I rushed to the console and pushed the big red button that said "On" The big pot with steel began shining red due to the heat. The containers were in place, there was one close enough for my plan. I rushed to it and called Mr. X. "Hey Elmer! I'm here!" Mr. X heard what I said and followed my voice. I drew the magnum aiming for its ugly face. When he was close enough, I fired the magnum three times causing intense pain to Mr. X. I used the moment to push him and he fell in one of the containers. I rushed to the console and pulled the containers lever. "It's time for your hot bath!" The containers were going one by one, each one being filled with red-hot melting steel. When the one with Mr. X filled with the steel, I heard a big scream and the sound of something frying.  
  
I ran to the next room, there it was a wall with an inscription. "To open the door to a new life, insert the beasts of destiny in their proper places." There was a drawing of a werewolf and a hole underneath it, and there was a drawing of a phoenix and a hole underneath it. I placed the two medals according to the drawings and the wall slid up revealing two steel doors. Before I could open them, there were two persons rushing to me. "Aldo! Wait up!" they were Casey and Brandon who finally caught up. "Casey! Brandon! You two Okay?" "Yes. We saw Mr. X and..." "Mr. X is finally dead." Casey raised her pitch. "Really?" "Yes. Now we need to check this place out. There was a guy named Hunk who told me about something called T-Virus that caused the chaos in the city." "Brandon handed a paper to me. "Here. Here it says everything about it." I scanned the paper. Apparently the T- Virus was Umbrella's masterpiece to the ultimate financial offer, but it got leaked and contaminated the lab and factory. Creatures escaped to the city and they attacked causing destruction and hundreds of deaths. The rest if the paper was covered in blood. Just a part in the last page was legible. "Sample code: Thanatos."  
  
This didn't make any sense. But it make when we went down. I opened the doors and we stepped in. I pushed the button that said Lab and turned to Casey and Brandon. "Whatever we find there. Keep your guard up. I feel that the worse is coming."  
  
The elevator went down like it was going to hell, but it was indeed going to hell.  
  
After a few seconds, the door opened revealing a creepy looking sterile lab. The halls were stained with blood and had a lot of words on them. "Umbrella Bio Weapons Research Laboratory" We kept walking to the nearest room. The door had a sign on it, "Emergency heliport platform, this door will open in a level five situation." Other room was a visual lab. There was lots of video editing equipment. There was also a body of a scientist. His skin was red crimson. He was holding an open briefcase. I took the briefcase and found a folder with information of the lab and a set of slides. I handed the slides to Brandon and Casey to check them while I was checking the papers. It was detailed information of the lab. "4BF: Emergency heliport platform and Visual lab. 5BF: Lab rooms and breeding rooms. 6BF: Bioweapons lab room regarding the process of GT-002 Tyrant after use of GT-Virus, Safe with the samples of the three viruses, T, G and GT." I tried to swallow a ball of air as I read the information of the floors, Casey interrupted me with the contents of the slides. "Umbrella Bio Weapons Report of 2004." With all this evidence, we were going to know who was the responsible of the chaos. "V-ACT Crimsonhead, MA-12 Cerberus, MA- 120 Hunter, MA-300 Drillhead, GT-002 Tyrant" The photos were of all the monsters we fought so far, the Zombie dog, the greenish creature with Grinch face and the giant worm. We still haven't seen the Crimsonhead and the Tyrant. "So there are still two monsters to see?" I wondered. "Looks like it. But who we'll se first? Tyrant or Crimsonhead?" Brandon pointed his finger with a shaky hand as a thick sweat drop slid on his forehead. "I think that's the Crimsonhead!"  
  
The dead man with red skin was standing up again. Hid fingers were turned to claws and he breathed some kind of gas. His growl was terrifying. His speed was faster than any Zombie. I just went with Casey and Brandon on the other side of the table. The creature didn't know what to do. "Now let's see what it does." After a few seconds, the creature jumped on the table and ran to us. "Shit! Scatter!" We went to different directions dodging the creature. I drew the Magnum and aimed to its red head. It changed its attention to me and rushed. I gripped the hilt and fired. The powerful Magnum bullet shattered the red head into pieces. The headless body dropped to the ground.  
  
"Crimsonhead uh?" I nodded in a sarcastic way. "Yeah." Brandon nodded at me. "So there is that sample Hunk told me about." "Then how if we go there and check it out?" I turned to Casey answering her. "Sure. After all I'm curious about this GT-Tyrant..." then let's go downstairs to danger!" Brandon was being very spontaneous.  
  
We walked out of the room and headed to the stairs. With each step I was feeling the great danger we were heading to. 


	7. Power is life

My own Resident Evil story.  
  
7. –Power is life.   
  
We took all the way to the stairs leading to 5BF after we inspected the visual lab. The info was leading to Umbrella as the culprit of the chaos at Longmont. The Bio weapons report we found had all the components of Umbrella's twisted minds at the lab. And the Info on their three viruses, T, G and GT lead to a hidden dark side in Umbrella's kind appearance. Following the information in the Lab description, we would find the last of the Bio weapons, a monster known as GT-Tyrant, also the sample of the three Umbrella's viruses that caused the creation of the monsters.  
  
The 5BF hall was a long straight hall that leaded to the different rooms. There were doors lined up on each side. Straight There was the stairs leading to the Bio Weapons research room. There was no need at checking the other rooms, so we went straight to the stairs. The stairs lead to 6BF. Place where the Bio Weapons lab was. The door was a big one; it had a big Biohazard logo on it. I pressed the panel at the right of it. The door slid up slowly. The inside of the room was a circle room. There were lots of capsules big enough to hold a full-grown man. There was a computer screen and a keyboard at the center of the room. The body of the unit was an electronic safe. There was the Umbrella logo spinning on screen. I stood closer to inspect the unit. "I bet that this is the safe of the sample." I nodded slowly. "Now I need to type the password and..." Casey's calling interrupted my check, "Look at that!" I turned to the biggest capsule. There was the creepiest thing I ever seen. It was a sexless big man. Everything seemed to be normal, excepting an altered arm with a large long claw that reached its knees. The skin was mutilated, It had no sexual organs, they've been cut away. There were surgical marks everywhere. There was a big black crust where the hart should be, but there was a big red pulsating thing on the right side. That had to be the creature's heart. I took a close look to the computer unit at the right if the capsule. It was displaying an ECG and information about the creature's status such as pressure and heartbeats per minute. The most astonishing thing was the name being displayed. "GT-Tyrant's vital status... So this is the GT-Tyrant!" I nodded slowly. Casey walked backwards slowly after seeing that freak show. But she felt someone grabbing her by the back.  
  
"Casey!" I turned to the scream. The one who had Casey in his arms had a military gear up and black hair. Those penetrating blue eyes were telling me who was he. "Hunk!" Hunk trapped Casey, and he was going to use her for his own purposes. "Looks like you lied to me. You can thank the retriever later. Now you're gonna do what I say or she's Parmesan cheese." The situation was tight, Casey in danger by Hunk and the sample. Not to mention the GT-Tyrant. I had no choice but to listen to Hunk. "Ok... What do you want?" Hunk smiled in an evil way. "Now listen to me very closely. You're going to open that safe and hand the sample to me. I know that you have the password. So don't play with me!" I had no choice. It was Casey or the sample. I turned facing the safe as I nodded. "Okay. You'll have the sample..." Brandon had a concern face about my decision. "No!" I faced Brandon with an emotionless face. "Brandon... We need to do this, or Casey will be..." Brandon nodded positively with me. I kept walking until I reached the keyboard. I pressed enter displaying a white screen that had a little window asking for the password. "Please input pass code." After taking a deep breath, I typed the word "Thanatos" key by key. I had my finger above of the enter key ready to press it. If I pressed the key, the most dangerous weapons of all would be set loose. But if I didn't press it, Casey was going to be killed. After another deep breath, I pressed the key. The window asking for the pass code faded away and a new window appeared saying "Access Granted!" the cover of the safe slid to the left and the right pushing a cylinder up. It was a cylinder with the legends "T-GT-G" on it. "Now leave the capsule on the GT-Tyrant's console." I walked and dropped the capsule on the console deck. "No step away with your friend." Brandon was on the other side of the room. I proceeded in walking to him. Hunk walked and in the half of his way he let Casey go. He grabbed the capsule and opened it. There was a cinder inside with three samples. It looked like a Carolina Herrera 212 perfume package. There was a green liquid in the right, a purple liquid in the left and a strange black liquid in the middle. They were the three viruses. "Good. Now it's time for me to go and claim my rewards." I faced Hunk with a no friendly face. "What are you going to do?" Hunk chuckled a little. "I think you three deserve to die once you know Umbrella's secret. But after this entire lab will be gone in a few minutes. And I think that this miracle of Bio weaponry deserves a battle before ending its life." Hunk pressed a key on the GT-Tyrant's keyboard.  
  
The capsule where the GT-Tyrant was suddenly lighted up, the bioorganic liquid began draining. Hunk walked to the exit of the room. He looked at us. "If you survive, we may meet again." Hunk closed the door and an alarm in the room sounded. A prerecorded voice explained the alarm. "Caution, Biohazard loose in the research lab. Locking research's room door for maximum security." There was a small noise coming from the door like it was being locked. "No! The door's locked! Hunk!" Hunk was gone, and the GT- Tyrant was already heading to us. We were in a very tight moment. We were hoping for a miracle to save us.  
  
Suddenly there was a noise in the ceiling, there was somebody at the air conducts. A big shadow dropped from one of the ceiling panels. The shape was recognizable. The baldheaded and the burned coat, "Mr. X?!?" Casey was frightened of the reappearance of the monster. "Wasn't he dead like you said?!?" "Looks like he survived!" His body was burned. He was walking very weakly and heading to us. We turned, but the GT-Tyrant was coming. We had no escape. But I got an Idea that would help. "Guys! I got an idea! But you have to dodge when I say! OK?" "Hope this crazy plan works..." Mr. X and G- Tyrant were getting close, the GT-Tyrant lifted its powerful claw and was about to swing it, before it could move it, I ordered to dodge. "Dodge now!" We dodged the powerful claw; the claw missed us hitting Mr. X. The GT- Tyrant turned to us. he was still coming. "What now?!?" "Just wait..." After a few seconds, Mr. X attacked GT-Tyrant and GT-Tyrant counterattacked; now they were fighting each other giving us three a chance to get out. We rushed to the door, but it was still locked. "What now?" Maybe we can use that computer at the right." We checked the computer. The screen had a question, "The combination of Umbrella's principles" It was some kind of riddle, we had to solve it if we wanted to get out. "How are we supposed to know that?!?" Brandon screamed in desperation. I thought about it, and the simplest thing came to my mind. "The poster in the security room!" Of course! It said, "Obedience brings discipline, Discipline brings unity, Unity brings power, Power is..." After checking the verse, the answer was there all the time. "Life! The answer is Life!" I typed the word "Life" on the keyboard. The screen displayed an Access Granted window unlocking the door. "We gotta go now!" We got out of the room leaving Mr. X and GT-Tyrant fighting in there.  
  
We were rushing in the 5BF hall when another prerecorded voice begun speaking with emergency signal. The message made cold rushes of blood to run in our veins. "The self-destruct system has been activated, all personal must evacuate immediately. Deactivating and releasing all locks, Five minutes until detonation." We had no time to waste. We had to hurry to the elevator. We rushed as the voice was counting the remaining time.  
  
The elevator door was destroyed. The elevator wasn't working anymore. "Hunk! I bet it was him!" Casey turned to me very worried. "What are we gonna do now?" I turned to the other door, the red dot of a while ago was now shinning green. "Easy" I said. "We're using the emergency helipad platform." We turned to the big red door as it opened like nothing. We just had four minutes before the whole place blew up.  
  
Now the final test of our escape would take place before the whole lab blew up, but the main guest of the test will be the toughest ever. 


	8. GTTyrant

My own Resident Evil story.  
  
8. – GT-Tyrant.   
  
We opened the big door leading to a long hall. There was a door in the end of the hall. There inside was a large circular room with a large "H" on the floor. "This is the platform. But how do we get out?" Brandon was wondering. I looked around and noticed three panels on the sides of the platform. "How about these panels? They have a keyhole each." I nodded with Brandon. Casey was swinging three keys on her hands, "Do you mean these keys?" "Casey! You are genius!" We took a key each and headed to the panels. We turned the keys, but nothing happened. There were four minutes and a half to detonation. "What are we going to do?" I thought about it. Why three panels? I realized, "We have to turn the keyholes at the same time." "You sure about this?" Brandon wondered. "Look, just turn your keyhole ach at my sign. 1... 2... 3!" The keyholes turned at the same time, and some red light lighted up on the edges of the platform. Another prerecorded voice announced the lift up. "Warning, Emergency helipad platform rising up, all personal on the surface area please stay away from opening ratio." With a little shake, the platform began lifting up. The voice announced that there were three remaining minutes until detonation. The ceiling was opening revealing the dark sky. A fresh breeze of wind whistled on my skin. We were getting out and we ad a lot of time. But there was a shadow on the edge of the surface...  
  
The shadow was recognizable. Mr. X survived and it would get us once for all. "Mr. X?!?" I drew the Magnum tight as I warned Brandon and Casey. "Be on your guard!" The shadow fell from the edge and it crashed dead. Covered with it's own blood with no life. "If Mr. X is dead, then..." I turned up again watching a second shadow bearing a bloody claw; the heavy heartbeats resonated in the big hole. "GT-Tyrant!" The shadow jumped down reaching us. It lifted its body up standing to attack us. "Scatter!" I shouted as we separated in tri-formation. It turned to me and rushed at high speed with its claw on the back. I dodged to my right dodging the heavy blade. It was hard enough to cut thru steel. I was lying on the floor trying to stand up, but the GT-Tyrant was getting ready for another attack. A wrath of shots came from Casey's direction. "Leave him alone you freak show!" She was shooting the magnum. The GT-Tyrant faced her as it rushed again preparing its claw. Brandon rushed to Casey and pushed her to save her from the attack, he tried to dodge the sash, but a scream of pain ruined any hope. "Hey! I'm here!" I resumed my shooting as the back of the GT-Tyrant, it turned rushing again, and I dodged once again making the heavy claw to strike one of the panels. The claw was stuck. I rushed with Brandon, "Are you Okay?" I asked him. "Yes, I'm fine. Ouch!" his right leg was bleeding badly. The slash had hit his right leg when he saved Casey. He needed to be treated and fast! "Look! We're getting to the surface!" Casey declared, after a few seconds, we were out, but the hope vanished at that moment. "We're in a private heliport!" There were big walls surrounding us, and just two minutes left. "Dammit! We're gonna blow up if we don't get chopped into pieces first!" It didn't matter how many shot we would shoot. It was invincible. "How can we defeat this thing?!?"  
  
Suddenly I saw a big shadow surrounding me, a rush of wind waving my hair. I turned up. It was a helicopter. From the slide door, there was a lady in a blue top and miniskirt firing a berretta handgun against the GT-Tyrant. She turned to me as she kicked something from the helicopter. "Here! Use it!" It was a large dark green object. The GT-Tyrant turned to the helicopter and leaped up like a frog. "Carlos! Up!" "No problem señorita!" The helicopter gained altitude-avoiding damage from the GT-Tyrant. "Who are you?" The lady turned to me. "Leave the formalities for later! Blast that Tyrant up with that!" "Okay!" I rushed to the object. The shape, color and weight. It was a Rocket Launcher! "Yes!" I nodded in happiness.  
  
I grabbed the heavy Rocket Launcher and let it rest on my shoulder. Turning the scope on I was able to see lots and lots of readers. I just paid attention to the target mark focusing my sight on the GT-Tyrant. When I had it in a perfect position I shouted taunting at him. "Eat this Bitch!" I pulled the trigger firing a powerful rocket from one of the four mouths. The impulse pushed me back, but the rocket was going straight to the GT- Tyrant. The GT-Tyrant just placed his claw in a defense position, and when the rocket made contact with it, it moved the claw basically pushing the rocket away. The rolling rocket crashed against a wall. "No!" I said. The lady was talking low about this monster. "Dang! This Tyrant is a lot smarter than we expected!" She turned to me once again with an advice. "You need someone as bait to attract the Tyrant close enough!" I turned to the lady. "Yes! Casey! I need you to distract the GT-Tyrant!" Casey turned to me with a decided face. "Okay!" She fired the Magnum three times, after those three times the clip was empty. The GT-Tyrant chased her and she ran. "Now come to me!" She turned to me as she saw the Rocket Launcher on my shoulder. "Here I go!" She turned her direction and ran to me as fast as she could. When she was close enough, she dodged to the right. "Clear!" The GT-Tyrant was in front of me not able to assume it's defensive position. I gripped the trigger as I nodded, "Guess what Test tube freak? You're finished!" I pulled the Trigger once again firing a second rocket. The GT- Tyrant was running, and with the fast rocket, it wasn't able to dodge it. The rocket basically dug in its chest. For a few seconds the GT-Tyrant was struggling, but after a few seconds, the GT-Tyrant's body blew from the chest. The GT-Tyrant's pieces were flying away on fire. Only there were the hip and legs left. There was a rush of blood coming from the hip; the legs walked a few steps and their knees dropped dead to the ground. The GT- Tyrant was finally dead.  
  
There were only two minutes remaining and the helicopter landed on the heliport. The lady in the blue top and a man in a green uniform and a green vest went out to help us. The man came close to me and said, "Come on! Inside of the helicopter!" "But Brandon!" He saw Brandon lying on the floor. "Shit! Rebecca! We need medical help here!" "Right on it Chris!" From the helicopter there was a red haired girl coming out helping the lady of the blue top carrying Brandon to the Helicopter. We were on and ready to go. The lady in blue top turned to the pilot. "Carlos! Get us out of here!" "As you wish Jill!" The helicopter took altitude leaving the place. In my watch there was the final countdown. 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5...4... 3... 2...1...0... Suddenly the entire factory and heliport blew up in a rage of fire. The intense smoke was visible at the distance.  
  
The nightmare was finally over, but there were still some questions to answer. The guys who rescued us were going to tell us all. 


	9. Welcome to the group

My own Resident Evil story.  
  
9. –Welcome to the group  
  
After the Lab exploded and the GT-Tyrant blew up, I had the feeling that everything was over, but a small voice in my head was telling me that the nightmare was just postponed.  
  
Casey was sleeping and the girl called Rebecca was attending Brandon. I was looking at the window when the man called Chris called me. "Hey." I turned to him. "Yes?" "You were good down there. Impossible to believe that you three would survive." I lowered my head. "Don't worry about it. They're gonna do what they always do." I faced Chris. "What?" "What the Umbrella does when there's a spill in a city. Look thru the window." I looked thru the window; there was a flash of blinding light traveling thru the sky. Chris turned to me and told me, "Don't look back..." I felt a powerful shake as I heard an explosion. "Umbrella always nukes the cities they infect on order to avoid any evidence or survivors who can tell about the conspiracy of the White Umbrella." I remembered about the helicopter and the capsules, and Mr. X. "There was a helicopter if Umbrella there, and then it got a strange thing out in dark green coat!" "The Tyrant Retrievers... They send them in order to obtain vital information or to kill any survivors." "I see."  
  
Chris was rubbing his head because he forgot his manners. "Sorry about it, Chris Redfield, S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team." "I heard about S.T.A.R.S. before in the news. Wasn't that in Raccoon city, Oregon?" "Yes." "Then if Umbrella Corp. was approving to nuke Raccoon city then..." "Yes." "There was a spill there..." I realized that Longmont wasn't the only place where the T-Virus attacked. "Umbrella has a worldwide conspiracy started by its founder Lord. Spencer. There are still lots of details in mystery, but after the first spill at the Spencer State back in 1998, I sent a report about it to the national police, they mailed me back asking for my cooperation and the S.T.A.R.S. team. S.T.A.R.S. was moved to the national police, but after the Rockford Island spill, we were moved to the Interpol. Now I lead a group of members against Umbrella. You already met Jill Valentine and Rebecca Chambers. The pilot is Carlos Oliveira and other members like my sister Claire Redfield." "I see..." Chris kept silence for a while. "I see you three got nowhere to live now, and you already know about the conspiracy. We can give you home at the Interpol." I was thinking about this group of brave souls, souls that survived the Virus and now are fighting against Umbrella and make it fall... I wanted to help...  
  
"I wanna help..." Chris changed his tone to a weird one. "What?" "I wanna help against Umbrella! They destroyed my home and killed the ones I love! I want to bring Umbrella down just like you guys want to! You have to give me a chance! I want to help! I proved that I'm able to survive! Please!" Chris frowned his forehead thinking about it, he was the one on charge, so the decision was his. "Okay." My face changed from worry to surprise. "What?" "I said Okay. If you want to help, then you're in. Welcome to the group." He stretched his hand as I stretched mine. We made a handshake. Now I was a member of the ones against Umbrella.  
  
Now I was going to be part of the fight against the conspiracy of the White Umbrella. But for now that didn't matter to me. I just looked thru the window the rising sunshine filtering thru the dark clouds.  
  
Dawn is coming...  
  
Author's Corner.  
  
Who knows if I'm going to make a sequel, but I would like to. Maybe if I get like 10 reviews or more, then I'll be working on a sequel with me as one of the members of the Anti-Umbrella team. 


End file.
